Convoluted pads are provided for use as mattress covers and as general supports as well as for cushioning. Such pads comprise a dimpled surface on one side of the foam pad, such dimpled surface being formed by passing a flat pad forming blank through a convoluter machine which has a pair of rolls with opposed spaced projecting members arranged in a pattern, and while the pad is compressed between the rollers, subjecting the pad to the action of a transverse saw splitting the pad to form a pair of convoluted pads each having the dimpled surface on one side. The dimpled surface in cross section is thus formed in a generally sinuous configuration.
Although convoluted pads have been used effectively for many years, limitations are imparted as to their use because of the curved or pointed peaks in the dimpled surface. The curved apex or peak portions tend to come to a point and, therefor, exert a localized pressure upon the body of a person using the pad which tends to cut off the circulation requiring turning of the user to avoid subjection to such pressure points over prolonged periods of time.
The prior art also contemplates many variations such as the sawing of squares in the surface of a pad forming narrow channels between closely spaced projections. In such instances there is increased albeit limited air flow and compressability.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a foam pad to afford relatively large well ventilated areas of support for the user.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a pad having discrete flat surfaces offering support over substantial areas and which operate as individually compressible cushions promoting air flow thereabout.
Another object of the invention is to provide increased air flow in the area adjacent the body of the user through spaces between the spaced cushions or projections, especially where such spaces or voids extend entirely through the pads.
While the pad is described herein in connection with its use as on a mattress and particularly for institutional use, such as in hospitals, it is to be understood that the pads hereof may be used for other purposes, such as insulating, cushioning or any other general uses.
The pads constructed in accordance with the invention provide the important advantage of better distribution of pressure with increased air flow.